Ghost
Drake "Ghost" Corpulis His Bio Ghost was raised like any other normal human, only he was raised in the wilderness by a nomadic father, having always been moving ghost never knew his birthplace. He never knew his mother for she died at childbirth. Ghost spent most of his childhood in the forests of the world with his father. Ghost picked up skills like climbing, sneaking, and hunting easily with his father's help. His father knew he'd have to act like a mother as well for ghost, so he also taught ghost how to make simple clothes out of cloth and leather, and how to cook for himself. One day when Ghost was around the age of 16 him and his father went into a small town to resupply their equipment, and for a warm meal and a bed. Ghost being a very curious young man, sneaked out of the room they were staying in at the inn while his father was sleeping, and went out for a night on the town, little did he know that night would change him for life. He spent the majority of the night at local taverns and bars, gambling and flirting with women, he was leaving the tavern he was in late at night, when he was walking down a main road of the town to the inn, a group of people running and screaming fearfully towards him caught his attention, as they rushed past him and bumped into him, he was suddenly grabbed by the owner of the inn and shouted at "The inn is burning boy! we must leave before the fire grows!" now ghost being a curious young lad, he couldn't help but run to the tavern, he stood there for a moment watching the blaze when a voice caught his ear. "Drake!" it was his father's voice, ghost scanned the blaze for his father and saw him through a window just before some debris blocked it. Ghost instantly sprung into action, climbing an adjacent building to its roof top, then looking at the roof of the blazing in, finding a small opening in which he could jump through. So he got a running start and leaped to the burning inn, barely landing inside the hole, hitting the floorboards with a thud, after regaining his footing he rushed to the room where him and his father were staying, using the black bandanna he always wore around his neck as a simple mask to block out what smoke he could, he rushed to his father's side when he saw him. his father laid there, a large piece of burnt debris over his broken legs, barely conscious, when he noticed ghost he spoke in a quickened and soft tone "Drake go. save yourself." "father no!" ghost responded, then his father shouted "leave! now! save yourself! that is an order!" his father then smiled at ghost and said softly "goodbye my son." before death took him, ghost fell through the now weakened floor boards then through the lowest floor into the basement of the building, landing with a thud that knocked him unconscious. The building burned down around him, and the townspeople started to assume that both ghost and his father were dead, while ghost was still very alive, with the ash that stained his bandanna, ghost crawled out of the rubble after he awoke, the ash that stained his skin made him look even more ghostly. A bystander of the burnt building shouted and pointed at ghost, getting everyone's attention "Look a ghost of the fire!" he shouted ghost all but simply looked at the man before he walked towards the large crowd, then as if by simultaneous agreement the whole crowd parted a path for him. GHost left the town and went into the woods, stories filled the town of the ghost of the fire, and Ghost took a liking to that, and renamed himself ghost, as to him, drake died in that fire, so ghost, his new self could be born. he grew fond of his mask, eventually he gathered the right amount of string and white dye to permanently mark his mask, giving it a very skull like look, to make his name of "ghost" even more symbolic. He now wanders, searching for a mean for ghost's life, never forgetting his father, and never regretting becoming, The Ghost. The Legend of The Ghost (folktale lore) (currently writing)